Nuestra Historia
by MenyPshh
Summary: Mimato AU. Era un día lluvioso…deprimente, le mataban todas las ganas de salir de compras, por lo que Mimi se dispuso a escribir aquella historia, en la cual nos relata cómo en el último año del instituto conoció por primera vez el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí vengo con un aporte mimato x3! dedicado a una desaparecida... si _tú _xD espero algún día lo leas :)

Por favor lean y diviértanse :D!, nos leemos abajo x3!

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia Digimon no me pertenece, si fuera así estaría lleno de aventura, amor, odio, engaños, peleas y estupideces varias… un drama total xD … oh! y lo más importante: no habría y estaría prohibido el Sorato e_é! xD ... ah si! es verdad... las canciones que aparecen tampoco me pertenecen :B

...

Miró por la ventana, llovía como si fuera el fin del mundo, definitivamente no le gustaban esos días, ni siquiera para salir, lo de ella era el calor, se sentó en su cama, tomó su notebook y abrió un documento de Word, hace unos meses el bichito de la escritura la había picado e incentivado a escribir la historia de _ellos,_ y hoy era el día en que comenzaría, estaba decidido, y si quedaba bueno quizás hasta lo enviaría a una editorial para que lo publicasen, la mejor idea que había tenido en años, además, de vacaciones en Manhattan, con un día lluvioso y lejos de su novio tenía que matar el tiempo en algo…

**Mimi's POV**

Lo conocí aquel frío día de enero, el hermano de mi amiga nos había regalado entradas para el concierto de una banda de rockmetal y no-sé-que-cosa, en fin esos que tocan muchos tarros y no se les entiende nada más que gritos, si bien su música no era para nada de nuestro gusto, si que lo eran los miembros de esta, y bueno verlos en primera fila y gratis no es una oportunidad que se deba desaprovechar.

Pero claro que esto no lo tendríamos así de fácil, el hermano de Miyako quería divertirse mientras realizaba su trabajo en la entrada del recinto, era uno de los organizadores de la productora, y qué mejor que vernos a nosotras sus dos "tiernas y adorables princesitas", como solía decirnos, sufriendo rodeadas de chicos y chicas con caras de matones, llenos de cadenas, puntas, muñequeras y no sé que otros tantos adornos, ah! Y por su puesto como olvidar: vestidos completamente de negro, que gran idea fue la de ir con aquel vestido blanco con encajes y mis nuevos _rocking horse shoes_ también blancos, pasaba desapercibida por todos, de seguro esas miradas de desaprobación iban dirigidas a mi queridísima amiga que se confundía entre ellos y que olvidó informarme sobre este pequeño detalle, pero bueno, a medida pasaba el tiempo el ambiente se iba haciendo un poco**, **pero sólo un poco, menos denso.

Era hora de almuerzo y aún faltaban varias para recién poder ingresar al recinto, sacamos unos sándwiches que nos hizo la señora Inoue, no llevaba ni dos mordidas y sentí un peso enorme sobre mi, llegué a pensar que con mi mala suerte mi pseudo almuerzo me estaba cayendo mal, pero al girar me encontré con _esa_ mirada, _esos_ profundos ojos azules, fijos sobre mi, bueno más bien sobre mi comida, y al darse cuenta de que lo miraba volteó su cabeza completamente sonrojado, debo admitir que en ese momento mi corazón latió a mil revoluciones por segundo, y ahora también les puedo asegurar que ese fue el segundo en el cual me enamoré de él, seguí observándolo de reojo por un buen rato y él también volteaba a mirarme de vez en cuando pero en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaban, la suya nuevamente arrancaba de la mía, estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que comencé a hacerle señas para que se acercase, Miyako notó esto y me ayudó en mi afán por que comprendiera mi mensaje, hasta que al fin después de unos cuantos minutos se acercó, su rostro se confundía fácilmente con un tomate, se veía demasiado adorable, me daban ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás, pero debía controlarme, él era un desconocido y yo ya había llamado demasiado la atención, así que no podía darme esos lujos.

- _Hola_- fue lo único que atiné a decir en cuanto lo tuve al frente, noté que mis mejillas estaban un tanto acaloradas también.

- _Hola, mi nombre es Miyako pero puedes decirme Yolei_ – siempre tan extrovertida, como la envidio, pero él a penas y la miró, su mirada nuevamente se fijó en mi.

- _Oh, es verdad, soy Mimi, un gusto_ – dije rápidamente, creo que mis mejillas ya estaban tan encendidas como las suyas.

- _Hola, soy Yamato_ – su voz era hermosa, esperé a que dijera algo más - _…_ - okey, chico de pocas palabras, mejor procederé a lo que tenía en mente.

- ¿_Tienes hambre?_ – abrió sus ojos sorprendido, su estómago gritó y su cara se ruborizó aún más, sí que podía, y por Dios que poca delicadeza tengo – _es que… verás… noté que observabas mi sándwich y pues…_ - debía hacer algo pronto o este chico terminaría envuelto en llamas.

- _Tenemos bastante comida, puedes tomar lo que gustes, hay bebida, agua… mira también tenemos galletas y papas fritas _– bendita seas amiga mía, no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu gran personalidad y falta de sentido común, siempre me he preguntado si de verdad eres japonesa - _ sólo come o lo terminaremos dando a los perros _– que sutil, ya sé de quien lo aprendí.

Miyako se movió dejando un espacio entre nosotras para que él se sentara, tímidamente lo hizo y cogió el sándwich que mi amiga le ofrecía, de a poco fue tomando más confianza, y bueno yo también.

Yamato, chico rubio con unos hermosos ojos azules, sí parece sacado de cuento de hadas, tenía diecisiete, era un año mayor que nosotras y en un par de meses cumpliría los dieciocho, aún no sabía que estudiar en la universidad, así que por mientras tomaba clases de música, y era líder, vocalista y bajista de una banda local de rock, muy popular por lo que nos contaba, y para comprar la entrada al concierto, como no le alcanzaba con el dinero que sacaba de las presentaciones, tuvo que trabajar para su padre durante cuatro meses, y no era cualquier trabajo, era mantener limpio y ordenado un departamento donde vivían dos hombres, encargase además de las comidas, y hacer todo tipo de mandados, y todo para poder ver en primera fila a su banda favorita, pero al escuchar nuestra historia todo rastro de timidez desapareció, su semblante cambió a uno totalmente frío y serio, intimidaba mucho, y estuvo a escasos segundo de matarnos, ¿Y quién no lo haría?, es decir, "_entradas gratis para ver niños lindos_", hasta a nostras nos sonaba estúpido, pero esa era nuestra simple excusa para estar ahí en ese momento.

Con el pasar de las horas su confianza con nosotras fue aumentando más y más, y no tardó en mostrar su verdadera cara, totalmente opuesta a la que yo pensé que tenía, en realidad era malvado y despiadado, como todos esos chicos que estaban allí, ni un segundo, ni uno solo, aún después de que terminó el concierto, dejó de molestarme por mi vestimenta, diciendo que parecía muñequita de porcelana, que chico más molesto, aún así esa actitud me causó gracia y provocó que llamara aún más mi atención, para el final de la noche ya estaba completamente embobada por él, lo mejor sería llegar a dormir en cuanto entrara al cuarto de mi querida amiga para evitar ciertas preguntas, pero como todo lo que planeo… esto no resultó, esa noche nos quedamos como hasta las cinco de la madrugada hablando de todo lo vivido en el día, del concierto y por su puesto de mi y de _él_.

Al día siguiente mi cuerpo me pesaba demasiado, era como si las diez horas de sueño profundo que tuve no hubieran sido suficientes para reponerme tan sólo un poco del cansancio físico provocado por el día anterior, abrí mis ojos con pesar y busqué a mi amiga con la mirada, la encontré frente a la computadora –¿Qué no puede estar un día sin ella?- estaba muy animada escribiendo algo, al parecer hablaba con alguien, de seguro es ese tal Ken del cual no me ha parado de hablar los últimos dos meses, _"debería fingir que sigo durmiendo"_ pensé, no quería enterarme más de la vida privada de ese chiquillo, o sea, como buena amiga debería preocuparme de quien se enamora ella, pero el saber que tipo de ropa interior usa, es involucrarme demasiado en su relación.

- _Mimi! Al fin despertaste! _- rayos me había descubierto – _me puse a investigar y encontré el Facebook y mail de Yamato, ya que se nos olvidó pedírselo anoche, ahora mismo hablo con él._

"_Me puse a investigar_", esa frase hasta el día de hoy ronda en mi cabeza, a veces Miyako me da miedo, creo que su futuro está en trabajar para el FBI, recuerdo que de una forma parecida conoció a Ken, estábamos saliendo de una tienda cuando lo vio pasar frente a sus ojos, dijo: "_me enamoré_" y ya a las horas sabía la mitad de su vida… realmente asusta, mientras no se encuentre con un psicópata desquiciado puedo vivir tranquila.

Después de almorzar - como a las seis de la tarde -, volví a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue encender mi ordenador, conectarme a messenger y abrir mi Facebook, si bien trate de hacerme la desinteresada respecto a los 'datos' de Yamato, por dentro moría por llegar pronto a mi casa y hablar hasta las tantas con él. Así los días pasaron, en realidad no era mucho lo que hablábamos, de hecho Miyako hablaba más con él, algo que me ponía bastante celosa, o sea, ella tiene a Ken ¿Para que perdía tanto tiempo hablando con Yamato?, así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para convertirme en una chica lo suficientemente interesante para él, cosa que me costó, ya que no compartíamos muchos gustos, yo dulce, él agrio, yo conejitos, él lobos, yo felicidad, una familia perfecta y finales felices, y él soledad, padres separados y una frialdad que me asustaba de vez en cuando, realmente me preocupaba esa parte de él y me sentía una completa estúpida cuando tocábamos esos temas, nuestras vidas eran tan diferentes… pero algo debía haber que nos uniera, y ahí estaba la pieza clave a mi favor, a pesar de que yo no tenía una banda como él, para mi cantar acompañada de una buena melodía era la mejor medicina para los malos momentos, así al mes yo también logré esa cercanía que mi amiga ya mantenía con él, todo gracias a nuestro amor a la música, es más, para su cumpleaños decidimos llevarlo a un karaoke a celebrar sus dieciocho, ¿Cómo olvidar aquella noche? Ahí comenzaron los mejores recuerdos junto a él.

**Flash back –**

_- Mimiiiii ! ya apresúrate son las ocho y aún no estás lista!_

_- Yolei! Amiga no sé que ponerme, hoy nada se me ve bien! Me voy a matar si no encuentro algo!_

_- vamos Mimi, ya no queda ropa por probarte, y siendo sincera hasta ahora no he encontrado nada que NO te sea favorable _– se detuvo y luego preguntó -_… vamos, ¿tanto te gusta Yamato?_

_- ¿Eh?... Qué tonterías dices Yolei, cl-claro que no, y t-tampoco estoy ne-nerviosa ni quiero verme linda para él… él es sólo mi amigo, así como también el tuyo… nada más... esto va más allá de si alguien me gusta o no…_

_- … ok, no te gusta… te encanta! Y ya acép _– antes de que terminara la castaña le lanzó un cojín en todo su rostro.

_- silencio! Ya dije que no, y es NO!... no me gusta Yamato…_ – al acomodarse los lentes se dio cuenta de que a quien tenía en frente no era su amiga, más bien era un tomate con patas, le causó tanta gracia que prefirió dejar el tema ahí, antes de que pudiera ser asesinada con el cinturón que sostenía Mimi en su mano. _–… bien, espero que te haya quedado claro, ahora ayúdame a buscar algo que ponerme o se nos hará más tarde, Yamato y Ken nos van a querer matar._

_- Mimi yo creo que como estás ahora te ves fantástica, sabes que cualquier cosa se te ve bien, y ya te haz probado todo el closet, quizás sólo te falta arreglar un poco ese cabello y ya!_ – terminó diciéndole con una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

- _Ay! Yolei amiga linda ¿de verdad crees eso?..._ – preguntó casi con lágrimas en sus ojos al terminar de escuchar las palabras de su amiga, a lo cual la chica de anteojos asintió _- bien… entonces péiname rápido!_

Un cuarto para las nueve estaban listas y satisfechas con el resultado –y también atrasadas ya media hora- , al final Mimi se quedó con unos jeans blancos, una polera de tirantes rosa pálida que después del busto quedaba suelta, y unas sandalias blancas, con el cabello suelto, pero desenredado gracias a su amiga, y ésta por su parte llevaba puestas unas bermudas de mezclilla, un strapless verde, con una pañoleta del mismo color en su cabello y unas converse negras. Tomaron sus cosas y corrieron hasta la parada donde tomaron un taxi que por suerte en pocos minutos las dejó en donde estaban los chicos esperándolas desde hace ya una hora.

_- Lo sentimos, pero es que bueno… ya saben como es Yolei, nunca se decide… _

_- Hey! Cómo es eso, si tú eras la que no paraba de sacar y sacar ropa de los cajones!_

_- Vamos chicas no peleen, si no fue mucho lo que esperamos no nos molesta que hayan llegado tarde - _las calmó Ken

_- Oye… habla por ti, y tú Mimi ¿tanto haz tardado para decidirte por lo mismo de siempre?_ – le dijo el rubio de forma burlona, pero esta vez ella no se lo tomó de buena manera, se sintió bastante dolida por las palabras de él, al fin y a cabo si se había vestido para gustarle a Yamato y a este ni le importó, ¿Por qué los hombres son tan estúpidos e incapaces de decir algo lindo al menos una vez para hacer sentir bien a las mujeres?, ya no estaba nerviosa, pero si molesta, le dirigió una mirada de odio extremo al chico, el cual no lo notó, ya que estaba recibiendo golpes por parte de la joven Inoue, así que comenzó a caminar en dirección al karaoke, los demás sólo la siguieron sin notar nada.

Finalmente llegaron al Karaoke, era un local bastante grande con varias mesas, había un sushi bar, y al costado varios tipos de tragos y jugos, al fondo se encontraba el escenario, una pantalla gigante, dos micrófonos y el equipo de sonido. Los asientos de ellos estaban justo a frente del gran escenario, adornado con unos cuantos globos y un mensaje que decía _"Feliz cumpleaños Yamato"_,lo cual produjo un sonrojo inmediato en cuanto el susodicho lo notó, y al tomar asiento más se acentuó su vergüenza puesto que todos los que se encontraban dentro del local lo observaban fijamente con el rostro lleno de felicidad como deseándole una buena jornada a pesar de no conocerlo, en eso se acercó el animador del local con una gran jarra de cerveza la cuál entregó a Yamato junto con un abrazo, luego subió hasta el escenario dándole la felicitaciones ante todos, mientras estos aplaudían, una mujer del local subía al escenario para cantar junto al público _"Happy birthday" _a lo Marilyn Monroe.

Luego de la bienvenida la primera canción fue interpretada por la tímida pelimorada, cantó "Poker face" de Lady Gaga, a pesar de que no tenía una gran y afinada voz todos disfrutaron mucho con la energía que entregaba al cantar, y para que hablar de su descoordinada coreografía, sin duda fue lo mejor para comenzar la noche, así unos cuantos más de las mesas contiguas se animaron a subir a cantar. Pasó aproximadamente una hora, lo estaban pasando muy bien, pero aún así el aire en la mesa del cumpleañero estaba algo tenso, Miyako no hallaba la forma de hacer sonreír a su amiga, obviamente ni Ken ni Yamato entendían el por que de su comportamiento, así que este último decidió tomar la palabra y hacer algo para que cambiara un poco su expresión, aunque se estuviera arriesgando a que se molestara más, al fin y al cabo era un avance.

_- ¿Pero que pasa aquí? Eras la que más chillaba por que quería venir al karaoke y así demostrarme y refregarme en el rostro lo buena que eres para cantar, mas te la haz pasado en silencio, y para que hablar de tu cara, es peor que la de un cerdo con lepra_ – definitivamente la sutileza no era una cualidad en Yamato, Mimi no hizo más que pararse y dirigirse al baño como alma que lleva el diablo, la cara de desaprobación de parte de Miyako no podía ser más notoria y esta vez se salvó de los golpes gracias a que Ken se encontraba entre medio de ambos, por lo que la chica prefirió salir en busca de su amiga.

- _Mimi ¿me puedes explicar lo que te pasa?_ - pidió al entrar al baño y verla como se secaba las lágrimas y buscaba en su cartera maquillaje para retocarlo, la ojimiel se quedó en silenció un rato hasta que se decidió a hablar por primera vez desde que llegaron.

- ¿_A mi que me pasa? Por que no le preguntas mejor a Yamato qué tiene en contra mía, hoy no ha hecho más que decirme cosas hirientes y de mal gusto._

_- … amiga, quisiera darte la razón, pero ustedes siempre se tratan de esa forma, él se burla de ti y tú de él, y bueno yo lo golpeo a él en tu defensa, mientras Ken nos mira divertido, pero hoy no le haz devuelto ninguna de las estupideces que te ha lanzado, es por eso que creo que tú eres la del problema – _nuevamente silencio.

_- No soy una súper chica como para poder estar soportando siempre las pesadeces de él, que acaso no puede por sólo una vez decirme algo agradable?_

_- Amiga ¿tanto te molesta el hecho de que se haya burlado de ti cuando llegamos?..._ – dudó en seguir diciendo lo que tenía pensado, pero aún así lo continuó – _Mimi… ¿te gusta Yamato verdad? –_ lágrimas nuevamente corrieron por el rostro de la castaña.

- _Ya te dije que él no me gusta_ – dijo tratando de sonar segura - _solo quiero escuchar un halago de su parte por UNA maldita vez en la vida!_ – dijo casi gritando, y con el rostro empapado.

- _Está bien… no te gusta, ¿pero aún así quieres que ÉL te diga cosas lindas?_

_- si…_

- _Pues entonces que mierda estás esperando para subirte a ese maldito escenario, cantar con tu hermosa voz y dejarlo con la boca abierta y con ganas de seguir escuchándote, sabes que tienes talento y una de las mejores voces del mundo, y qué importa si luego él no lo acepta, y te dice nuevamente una estupidez, créeme que por dentro se estará muriendo por oírte nuevamente, al igual que todas las personas que te han escuchado, demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz de expresar y lograr con tu voz, y que no eres una simple muñequita como él dice, demuéstrale de una vez quién es MIMI TACHIKAWA! Y lo que se está perdiendo por querer dárselas de chico "cool" y superior_ – por un momento las lágrimas de Mimi cesaron, mientras la miraba atónita, la actitud y palabras de Miyako la habían descolocado, sin embargo luego tomaron más fuerza y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga agradeciéndole por las palabras.

- _Yolei, amiga, te amo! Muchas gracias por lo que me haz dicho quizás exageraste demasiado con lo de "una de las mejores voces de mundo", pero todo el resto es muy cierto y seguiré tu consejo, le taparé la boca a ese imbécil y te haré recordar mi nombre por siempre y para siempre en todas las malditas vidas que le quedan!_

_- Así se habla! Ahora sal y muéstrale al mundo tu esplendor_ – le dijo con el puño en alto y brillo en sus ojos.

- _Claro que no! ¿No ves que mi maquillaje está todo destruido?_ – dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo y la pelimorada ponía cara de horror al darse cuenta del estado de su amiga, realmente no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemiga _- Tu vuelve a la mesa, en un momento salgo al escenario_ – le dijo con una sonrisa.

_- Ok, te espero_ – le dio un abrazo y salió del baño.

Cuando volvió le explico a los chicos que Mimi ya se encontraba bien, y al tomar asiento le lanzó una mirada asesina al ojiazul, quien ya creía que el día de su cumpleaños también sería el de su muerte. Un hombre un tanto – totalmente - ebrio estaba terminando de "cantar", y en eso Ken nota que Mimi se dirigía hasta el escenario, le dijo a Yamato que mirara hacia allá, terminó la pista que cantaba el "Sr. Borracho" como le llamó la joven Inoue, y mientras entre tres personas intentaban bajarlo y llevarlo a su mesa, Mimi indicaba la canción que interpretaría, Miyako miró de reojo al rubio y notó que tenía una sonrisa y sus ojos reflejaban ¿impaciencia?, ¿podría ser que él también sintiera algo hacia la castaña? Sin duda sería genial, pensó para ella. Ya estaba todo listo y los primeros sonidos de la tonada se escucharon y unos cuantos segundos más tarde ella comenzaba a cantar….

_Al cielo pido un favor,_

_Que tu me quieras a mi, deseo a morir_

_Que algún día tú estés por siempre conmigo_

_Tengo la fe…_

Había silencio absoluto en el local, todos miraban asombrados a la chica del micrófono, a penas con unos cuantos versos había logrado embobar a todo el público, hasta parecía haber eliminado todo rastro de alcohol en el Sr. Borracho.

_Yo no sé por que te niegas a creer_

_Que soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz_

_Tarde o temprano serás tú mi hombre._

De forma inconciente Mimi dirigió su mirada a Yamato al pronunciar las últimas palabras, lo que produjo algo como una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo de éste, se sostenían la mirada el uno al otro, algo sin duda los unía, se podía sentir en el ambiente.

_Yo sé que el cielo me va a escuchar_

_Lo presiente mi corazón_

_Y al escuchar mi canción yo estoy muy segura _

_Vendrás aquí._

Cada palabra pronunciada la sentía verdadera, esa canción expresaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento, era algo que ella no quería aceptar, pero era la realidad y lo sabía, estaba enamorada de ese chico, a pesar de haberlo conocido hace sólo un par de meses, ella quería ser esa persona especial a la cual él mimara, y pudiera estar siempre a su lado.

_No temas no te haré mal_

_Debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul_

_Mucho te puedo ofrecer_

_No te vas a arrepentir_

_No temas no te haré mal_

_Debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul_

_Y algún día tú y yo felices seremos_

_Tengo la fe… _

Terminaba la canción y ella cerraba sus ojos como pidiendo al cielo que cumpliera su deseo, el lugar estuvo en silencio absoluto por algunos segundos, hasta que todo estalló en aplausos y gritos, la gente estaba totalmente feliz con el espectáculo que les había ofrecido Mimi, ella hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento y volvió a su mesa, en la cual su amiga la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, mientras los chicos aplaudían y el animador comentaba sobre el show de hace unos pocos segundos y alentaba a la gente a que se uniera a esta gran fiesta.

- _Vaya si que me haz sorprendido Tachikawa, cantas muy bien_ – decidió ser sincero ya que se había dado cuenta de que antes había sido bastante grosero con ella, además hay que reconocer cuando hay talento – ¿_no te gustaría cantar alguna vez en mi banda?_ - Mimi lo miró sin creer lo que escuchaba, o sea, Yamato halagándola y además ¿ofreciéndole cantar en su banda? De seguro en un rato más se acaba el mundo, pero al menos moriría feliz.

- _Tendrás que rogar un poco más para lograr eso_ - le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo un ademán de desprecio.

_- ¿Estás loca? Sueña... de hecho mejor que no lo aceptes no estoy interesado en una banda de idols, además de seguro todos nuestros fans nos abandonan por dejar cantar a alguien tan engreída y tonta como tú, bleh_ – sacó su lengua como gesto de burla.

- Yo _engreída, ¿y tú? Te la pasas hablando mal de mi, de tu grandiosa banda, tus fans, tu voz inigualable y ni siquiera te haz dignado a elegir una canción para darle un poco de fundamento a tus palabras_ – le decía con tono de burla, sin embargo era exactamente lo que pensaba, esa sí era ella _-… de seguro no lo haz hecho por que te apena, siempre te avergüenzas de todo, bleeeh _– le devolvió el gesto que anteriormente él le había hecho, lo cual provocó que se sonrojara – _ya vez! Ahí estas de nuevo todo coloradito. Gané!_

Mimi junto a Ken y Miyako, quienes hasta ese momento sólo se habían limitado a observar la divertida escena, comenzaron a reír lo que provocó que Yamato enrojeciera aún más. Tenía que hacer que se callara, no la dejaría ganar, estaba pisoteando su orgullo, y no halló nada mejor que lamer su dedo y pasarlo por la mejilla de la chica, la que en ese mismo momento paro de reír y miró con unos ojos enormes llenos de impresión a rubio, estaban todos en silencio, sólo se escuchaba a la desabrida señora que cantaba, no aguantaron más y los cuatro estallaron en sonoras risas.

- _YAMATO! Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso, que asco! –_ le recriminaba Mimi mientras se sostenía el estomago que ya no le daba más del dolor y se limpiaba la cara.

- _Vamos, no llores, que lavarte la cara de vez en cuando no te hará daño_ – se acercó a Mimi y le dio un abrazo mientras seguían riendo, ella se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, al estar así lo sentía muy cálido, le gustaba esa sensación, a los segundos la soltó, se paró y caminó en dirección al escenario.

- _Vaya! Al fin tenemos al cumpleañero arriba del escenario _– decía el animador del karaoke – _Oh! Vaya pero que sorpresa es el primero que solicita una guitarra esta noche, espero nos des un buen espectáculo, démosle un gran aplauso! _

Yamato acomodo el micrófono, la guitarra y dio la indicación para que hicieran correr la pista, sonó la introducción de la batería y a los segundos él comenzó a tocar la guitarra, la canción era _"First Date"_ de Blink 182.

_In the car I just can't wait,__  
__to pick you up on our very first date__  
__Is it cool if I hold your hand?__  
__Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?__  
__Do you like my stupid hair?__  
__Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?__  
__I'm too scared of what you think__  
__You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

Era muy gracioso verlo cantar, era como si su personalidad cambiara, sonreía ampliamente y ni rastros de esa timidez que suele mostrar delante de mucha gente que lo observa, ponía caras por cada frase que cantaba y su voz era realmente sexy, se veía como toda una estrella del rock. Dirigió su mirada hasta la mesa de sus amigos y guiñándoles un ojo comenzó a cantar el coro.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over__  
__Honest, let's make this night last forever__  
__Forever and ever, let's make this last forever__  
__Forever and ever, let's make this last _forever_  
_

Terminado el coro siguió tocando los acordes de la guitarra, ahora dirigió su mirada hasta la castaña, cantándole los siguientes versos…

_When you smile, I melt inside__  
__I'm not worthy for a minute of your time__  
__I really wish it was only me and you__  
__I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

Pero ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica se vio obligado a correr la mirada en el resto de la canción, por qué siempre la vergüenza se adueñaba de él cuando se trataba de _ella_?.

_Please don't look at me with those eyes__  
__Please don't hint that you're capable of lies__  
__I dread the thought of our very first kiss__  
__A Target that I'm probably gonna miss_

_Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over__  
__Honest, let's make this night last forever__  
__Forever and ever, let's make this last forever__  
__Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over__  
__Honest, let's make, this night last forever__  
__Forever and ever, let's make this last forever__  
__Forever and ever, let's make this last forever__  
__Forever and ever, let's make this last forever__  
__Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

Al fin terminó la canción y como anteriormente había sucedido con Tachikawa. los aplausos y gritos rebozaron el lugar, devolvió la guitarra y se fue hasta su asiento, aún se sentía apenado por lo de antes así que no hizo mucho contacto con Mimi, en eso se acercó nuevamente el animador, esta vez con una jarra de cerveza y tres más de jugo que les entregó como premio por ser la mesa más animada de la noche, Yamato no quería beber más ya que según su mente el haber tomado tanto antes había producido que le cantara a la castaña, pero la sed y el calor le ganaba así que sin más se tomó la mitad de la jarra ante la divertida mirada de sus amigos, quienes tomaron también de su jugo. Así fue pasando el rato, subieron a cantar varias veces más gracias a que Miyako los arrastraba hasta el escenario, entre esas veces cantó "_I kissed a girl_" de Katy Perry y "_Maldito Amor_" de Supernova junto a Mimi, que chicas más extrovertidas para cantar, por otro lado a Ken lo obligó a cantar "_Olvídame y pega la vuelta_" de Los Pimpinelas, y con Yamato no quiso cantar por que según ella le arruinaría el show.

Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y decidieron irse a la casa de los Inoue a descansar, cuando llegaron ordenaron el cuarto, sacaron la cama que estaba debajo de la de Miyako y tiraron un futón a los pies de ésta, la guerra de cojines, peluches y sabanas no se hizo esperar, pero poco les duró puesto que el Señor Inoue les fue a pedir que por favor guardaran silencio, por lo que decidieron terminar de hacer las camas, en eso se le agotaron las pilas a la pelimorada y se quedó dormida, no se movía ni un centímetro por lo que Mimi les dijo a los chicos que tendrían que dormir juntos para que le dejaran una cama, obviamente Yamato la ignoró y le tiró un cojín para que durmiera en el suelo, no lo podía creer, miró con cara de pena a Ken pero éste mágicamente también ya se había quedado dormido, tomó el cojín, apagó la luz y se fue hasta el rincón más lejano a dormir, allí estuvo un rato tratando de quedarse dormida, hasta que alguien la tiró de los pies, casi murió de un infarto al creer que la estaban penando como sucedía en las películas de terror, pero para su suerte no fue así.

- _Oye, te vas a enfermar si duermes ahí, aún estamos en primavera y las noches son demasiado frescas_ – Yamato no la miraba directamente el cabello tapaba su mirada– _ven, aquí queda un espacio – _por suerte estaba oscuro y ella no notaba el sonrojo en él.

_- Pervertido! ¿Crees que te haré caso? Olvidalo! -_ se paró para volver a su lugar pero él la tomó en sus brazos, la acostó junto a él y puso un brazo encima para que no se escapara, por su parte ella no se resistió, volvía a sentir esa dulce calidez de cuando Yamato la abrazó en el karaoke, así pasaron la noche, uno junto al otro, sin duda éste sería uno de los día jamás se borrarían de sus memorias.

**Fin Flash back –**

...

Ahora una pequeña nota de autora x'3 !

Ñaaaa me causan gracia ellas dos, son tan chillonas, amistosas, emotivas, expresivas y no sé, también huecas, pero no de esas molestas, sino de las graciosas, me encantan xD! y espero no haberme salido tanto de los personajes :B

Este es un gran desafío para mi Dx, es como ponerme una cadena perpetua xDDD obligada a escribir no más u.u

Y eso… espero les haya gustado este capítulo y y y tengan ganas de continuar leyendo el fic *-*, no sé cuantos capítulos vaya a tener la historia, ni estoy segura si poner _ese_ final, tooodo depende de ustedes y su apoyo -reviews-, buenos, malos, preguntas, respuestas, lo que ustedes quieran, todo es bienvenido ;B … oh! Y también depende de mi inspiración y tiempo libre xD

Ñee~ que estén muy bien! Yy y hasta el próximo capítulo *-* ;D

Puchisko :D!


	2. Chapter 2

Ehh... Oli :D! ... xd

Sí, lo sé... han pasado siete meses desde el último y ÚNICO capítulo que me digné a subir x'D ... si bien éste estaba listo hace meses, no me animaba a subirlo por que nunca me terminaba de convencer xd ! Además había prometido por ahí que lo subiría hace dos semanas y no lo hice x'D... Pero yo advertí al final del primer capítulo que esto de hacer una historia con muchos capítulos era un desafío para mi o.ó xd

Sólo espero que quienes habían leído el primer capítulo vuelvan, sigan leyendo y dándome apoyo ... y que a quienes no habían leído el fic antes les guste, comenten y y y me hagan feliz sabiendo que alguien está interesado por esta cosa xd!

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece por la shit Y_Y, si fuera así estaría lleno de aventura, amor, odio, engaños, peleas y estupideces varias… un drama total xD … oh! y lo más importante: no habría y estaría prohibido el Sorato e_é!

Sin más estupideces que decir -por ahora- los dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia :3!

...

**Mimi's POV**

Siempre me ha impresionado la imaginación de Miyako, en ese tiempo, a pesar de que estábamos a finales de semestre llenas de trabajos y pruebas, ella siempre hacía planes para salir con los chicos, no quería mantener contacto sólo por Messenger o facebook, pues de esa forma jamás lograríamos nuestro _objetivo_, así es, nosotras queríamos conquistarlos así como ellos ya lo habían hecho –sin saber- con nosotras, aunque digamos que mi querida amiga ya tenía bastante trabajo adelantado, y yo pues… daba un paso adelante y cinco hacia atrás, un completo desastre. En fin, de esa forma después de clases íbamos a comer o a dar vueltas por la ciudad, los parques, a veces hasta nos acompañaban al Mall y lo mejor de esto era que después ellos nos llevaban nuestras compras como todos unos caballeros.

Aun así mi mala suerte siempre salía a flote, la mayoría de las veces a Yamato le era imposible asistir a aquellas "citas" debido a sus ensayos de casi tiempo completo. Pero al menos mi sufrimiento era por una buena causa; a finales de abril tendrían una importante presentación en el local que solían tocar, una competencia a la cual asistiría el dueño de una famosa disquera que se encontraba en busca de una nueva banda que trabajara para el sello, y obviamente ellos no podían dejar de lado esa oportunidad que les presentaba la vida, ser famosos y poder vivir de eso, el sueño de cualquiera que guste de alguna rama del arte.

Sin embargo, volviendo a lo de las citas, la razón por la que más sufría era justamente por asistir de igual forma a ellas, a tal punto de que gran parte de las veces prefería estar estudiando en mi casa que estar dando paseos con Miyako y Ken…

**Flash back -**

Ella los observaba fijamente desde su asiento, de seguro no recordaban que ella se encontraba allí… sus sonrisas, sus palabras, esos comentarios que sólo ellos lograban escuchar, veía como compartían de sus helados y como su amiga limpiaba la comisura del chico con una servilleta, reían, eran felices, ¡Y estaban encerrados en una maldita burbuja donde ELLA no cabía!, por eso odiaba salir con ellos cuando Yamato no podía, se sentía tan extra, estaba pensando seriamente en entrar a la academia del rubio para aprender a tocar el violín y así servir de algo dándoles una linda y romántica jornada a sus amigos, pero por desgracia no podía y ésta situación cada vez era más incómoda, además debía terminar el informe de ciencias para mañana, el cual ni siquiera había comenzado… tenía que escapar.

- _Chicos, lo siento pero ya debo irme…_ - les dijo fingiendo una sonrisa de disculpa, pero no había respuesta. ¡Maldición! Ellos seguían en su maldito mundo, observó el móvil de su amiga que se encontraba sobre la mesa, no lo pensó dos veces, lo tomó y lo dejó caer en seco al suelo…

- _¿Mimi que has hecho?_ – le preguntó sorprendida su amiga.

- _Oh! Lo siento Yolei, es que se me resbaló_ – mintió, recogió el teléfono y vio la hora – _vaya sí que es tarde, lo siento chicos debo volver a mi casa para terminar_ – fue interrumpida por su amiga.

- _¿Qué dices?, pero si ahora pensábamos ir al cine a ver "Enredados", ¿Cierto Ken?_ – dijo con voz melosa a lo cual el chico respondió con una sonrisa -, _además tenías muchas ganas de ver esa película ¿Verdad? _– preguntó ahora a la castaña. No lo podía creer su amiga era malvada, pero ella se negaba rotundamente a seguir con esto, muchas ganas tenía de ver esa película pero no podía seguir siendo parte de ese mal trío, debía huir cuanto antes.

- _¡Yolei!_ – se acercó a su amiga y le susurró en el oído – _hago todo esto por ti, es tu oportunidad, recuerda que tenemos que cumplir con nuestro objetivo_ – esas palabras hicieron reaccionar por completo a su amiga ¡Había ganado! – _Bien, entonces hasta la próxima chicos_ – se despidió con una sonrisa y caminó en dirección al paradero, después de todo no había sido tan difícil escapar.

Mientras esperaba el bus se dio cuenta de que en la esquina siguiente había un nuevo almacén, era bastante grande, no era mala idea ir a ver si tenía alguna novedad y aprovechar de comprar algunos dulces, ya se le estaban acabando sus provisiones, además no tenía ganas de llegar a hacer ese estúpido informe.

Ya dentro del lugar tomó una canastilla para ir dejando lo que más tarde compraría, por inercia se dirigió hasta el pasillo de las golosinas, se sentía como _Hansel y Gretel _en la casita de la bruja fea, comenzó a echar cajas y cajas de galletitas, chocolates y ¡Oh por Dios! amaba las ediciones especiales, que en realidad lo único que cambiaban era el envase, pero bueno ese era su _fetiche_. Al final del pasillo se encontró con unas nuevas galletas, las quedó mirando extrañada ¿Quién sería capaz de comer galletas de chocolate extrapicante? De seguro sabían horrible!... y ahí estaba su respuesta, justo en ese momento una mano misteriosa se dirigía hasta una de las cajas de _choco-merkén_, la siguió en busca del rostro de aquella bestia que osaba a comer esas cosas y para su sorpresa estaba quien menos lo imagino…

- _Ishida… mentira que tú comes esas cosas_ – no podía creerlo, este chico cada vez la impresionaba más, era tan raro - _es más, creí que no te gustaba ningún tipo de dulce_ – afirmó más impresionada aún.

- _Claro que yo no como dulces_ "_Tachikawa" – _le dijo imitando su tono de voz. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?, además recriminándole por sus gustos, esas galletas eran lo mejor… pero no lo aceptaría delante de ella, iba contra sus "principios".

- _Ohhh! Por supuesto… ¿Y por qué tienes esos en tu mano, piensas que te voy a creer? … además esas galletas de chocolate picante deben ser asquerosas, ¿Quién es capaz de comer una mezcla así?_ – hizo una mueca de repudio con su cara, _"sí que se ve adorable"_ pensó Yamato y al mismo tiempo se reprochó por estar pensando eso, al parecer estar tan lejos de la sociedad y sólo con chicos le estaba afectando.

- _…son para TK_

_- ¿Y quién es ese?_ – preguntó confundida por la respuesta del chico

- _Es mi hermano menor…_

- _Qué horror! Eso suena a película de terror o del fin del mundo_

- _Oye!… ¿Por qué dices eso?_

- _Porque de seguro es igual a ti._

- _¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Es lo mejor que le podría suceder a este mundo_ – dijo con aires de grandeza.

- _Maldito egocéntrico_ – éste chico se pasaba -… _¿Y qué haces aquí, no se supone que estabas en ensayo?_ – le recriminó molesta al recordar la incómoda situación en la que estaba hace un rato por _su_ culpa según ella.

- _Mattie hijita ¿Encontraste tus galletitas?_ – preguntó con tono burlón uno de los chicos de la banda, a lo cual el aludido sólo bufó con molestia mientras la castaña lo miraba con cara triunfal al confirmar que esas galletas sí eran para él – _oh! ¿Quién es esta señorita tan linda? Yo soy Ryo Akiyama, un gusto_ – tomó su mano y depositó un elegante beso en ella.

- _¿Señorita? ¿ELLA?... lo siento amigo pero te has equivocado de adjetivo _– dio unas palmaditas en el hombro del castaño y luego giró su rostro hacia Mimi quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas hinchadas, las cuales apretó con sus dedos mientras le sonreía divertido, luego de eso tomó unas cuantas galletas y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la caja para pagar – _Princesa ¿Vienes con nosotros? _– la chica deshizo su mueca de molestia como por arte de magia y en forma de respuesta le afirmó con una amplia sonrisa, después de todo aún era temprano y quería ver que tal tocaban los chicos, comprobar si eran tan ciertas las maravillas de las que hablaba el rubio.

Luego de pagar los "almuerzos" y dulces de la única chica del grupo, se dirigieron hacia la sala de ensayos de los _Teenage Wolves_. Mimi y Yamato iban delante del grupo charlando, Ryo dejó de poner atención a lo que hablaba su otro compañero, trataba de entender qué tipo de relación tenían los de adelante, no parecían pareja, pero tampoco parecían sólo amigos, había una extraña conexión entre ellos, y no podía entender la actitud de su amigo hacia ella, primero se burlaba de ella y luego la trataba amablemente de _princesa_… suspiró rendido, nunca entendería a Matt, ese chico era una caja de Pandora, nadie sabía con qué podía salir, quizás esa chica era nada más que una buena y confiable amiga.

- Oye_, ¿Qué son todas esas cosas que compraste?_ – preguntó el líder del grupo a la castaña, pues ésta había comparado cinco bolsas llenas de golosinas.

-_ Pockys, galletas varias y dulces_

_- … ¿Sólo eso? No puedo creer como malgastas el dinero en esas porquerías._

_- Hey! Yo gasto mi dinero como quiero, además… son de diferentes sabores, por eso compré tantos._

_- ¿A sí?..._

- _Sip _– abrió una de las bolsas -, _mira estos son pockys de chocolate blanco, estos de chocolate negro amargo, estos también son de chocolate negro pero no amargo, mmm… rellenos con chocolate, aquí hay de café, leche con calcio, almendras, nueces, banana, frutilla… y mmm… ah! estos tienen chocolate crocante… por aquí…- _tomó otra de las bolsas y siguió buscando - _estas galletas me encantan tienen caritas y están rellenas de chocolate, y estas otras tienen forma de honguito, son muy lindas!-_ dijo emocionada -, _Y bueno los dulces también son de distintos sabores, mira estos con forma de frutas: sandía, naranja, uva, frutilla, limón, piña, manzana y bueno el resto de los dulces también tienen esos sabores… pero el gusto es diferente y tienen formas de estrellas, corazones y flores_ – Terminó diciendo con una gran sonrisa, mientras que el chico la miraba impresionado.

- _Te saldrán caries, granos y engordaras como cerda si comes toda esa basura._

_- claro que no! Los dulces son necesarios para el buen funcionamiento de mi organismo, me ayudan cuando estoy enojada o desconcentrada…_ - de hecho últimamente estoy muy desconcentrada por culpa de _alguien, _dijo para ella misma.

- _ya veo… _- respondió poco convencido, nunca había escuchado una excusa tan… tonta como esa. Pero bueno era ella, no podía pedir algo racional.

Llegaron al lugar de ensayo de los chicos, almorzaron y comenzaron a practicar, les quedaba poco tiempo y aún debían mejorar varios detalles, que aunque fueran sólo eso, debían ser arreglados, ya que era lo que podía llevarlos directo hasta el éxito.

Luego de un par de horas de ensayo se hacía notar el cansancio que sentían los chicos, de hecho en vez de mejorar parecía como si cada vez fuesen empeorando más y más, lo cual a la vez provocaba que el ambiente se tensara a niveles altísimos.

- _Bien, será la última vez que repetimos esta canción y quiero que salga perfecta, ¿Entendido?_ – anunció bastante alterado el vocalista.

Mimi miró la hora, y se dio cuenta de que ese _par de horas_ en realidad habían sido mucho más, ya eran las diez de la noche, hora a la cual ella como buena niña ya debería estar encerrada en su casita y de cabeza haciendo el informe, sí, el maldito informe, todo indicaba que tendría que pasar de largo esa noche y estaba demasiado cansada, ¿Cómo es posible que no se fijara en la hora? Por Dios, definitivamente ella no tenía arreglo.

Esperó a que los chicos terminasen, pues no podía interrumpirlos, de seguro en ese momento Yamato era capaz de cortarle la cabeza si lo hacía, además era más seguro ir hasta la parada con a ellos que sola.

Estaban por terminar cuando Kanata, el batero, golpeó tan fuerte uno de los platillos con la baqueta, que ésta salió volando hasta caer en la cabeza del rubio, y fue la gota que rebalsó la poca paciencia del afectado, ya tenía su mano empuñada y en alto, listo para golpearlo cuando la castaña decidió entrar en acción, más que nada por una razón personal, pues no quería que se le hiciera más tarde.

- _Hey! Yamato ya basta_ – dijo agarrando el brazo del malhumorado ojiazul -, _no resolverás nada golpeándolo._

- _Tú no te metas! No tienes nada que ver en esto!_ – le gritó como si estuviese endemoniado, reacción que la llenó de miedo, al notar ésto inmediatamente él cambió su semblante a uno más calmado y pidió disculpas por su actitud - _… lo siento… es que la presentación es la próxima semana, y ninguna de las canciones que pensamos tocar está bien preparada y…_

- _¿Y?... ¿Crees que poniéndote a gritar y golpear como loco resolverás algo?, entiendo que no estés satisfecho y que hayan errores, pero sólo deben ensayar más, Se están presionando demasiado y eso no les ayuda en nada, es más, puede que les afecte en la presentación y no sean capaces de rendir lo necesario para el primer lugar, deberían despejarse un poco – _le dijo un tanto molesta por la actitud que había tomado.

- …_Yo pienso que tiene razón,_- comentó Ryo -_ las cosas nos están saliendo mal sólo porque estamos demasiado tensos_. _Como mañana es viernes_ _¿Qué tal si vamos a un karaoke para relajarnos un poco?_

_-… no pienso correr el riesgo de gastar mi voz a estas alturas – _sentenció con tono molesto también el rubio, ¿Qué se creía esa niñita hablándole de esa forma cuando él había pedido perdón?, y además le lavaba la cabeza a sus amigos,,, pff.

- _Pues entonces… vayamos al centro comercial y al cine _– propuso como segunda opción.

_- Definitivamente no, eso me suena a cosas que haría cierta niña – _dijo mirando a Mimi.

-_ Es la idea, cada uno debe llevar a una chica, ¿Qué mejor para desestresarse que una hermosa doncella a la cual dedicar nuestro valioso tiempo?, es más yo ya tengo a mi invitada _– se arrodilló ante la única chica de la sala y tomó la mano de ella para darle a entender su intención.

- _No me gusta que nos vean como objetos "desestresantes"… pero sería una locura rechazar tal invitación, acepto _– le dijo sonrientemente. No era mala idea, tal vez lograría sacarle algo de celos al rubio, y razón tuvo, ya que éste al ver que ella aceptaba frunció notoriamente el ceño.

- _Haz lo que quieras…_

_- Ok, entonces el sábado a las 11 a.m en la estación de Shibuya_

_- ¿Shibuya? Yay! Amo Shibuya - _gritó emocionada Mimi.

- _Mattie-chan, Kana-chan no olviden a sus invitadas – _dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo_._

_- Lo siento, pero a esa hora debo…_

_- Cancela lo que tengas que hacer a esa hora, esto es por el bien de nuestra banda… ¿No querrás que se disuelva por tu culpa verdad Kanata?, después de todo el que ha cometido más errores el día de hoy fuiste tú…_

_- … eres cruel Akiyama – _suspiró_ – ok, cuenten conmigo._

_- Así se habla equipo! –_ abrazó a los dos desanimados chicos, no les agradaba en lo absoluto la idea, pero ya que no había otra, tendrían que acatarla.

- _Oigan, perdón por interrumpir su momento lleno de amor, pero ya son las diez y media…_

_- Ven para acá y únete al abrazo grupal preciosa._

Cuando al fin el castaño de ojos azules se dignó a disolver el abrazo salieron del lugar. Para suerte de la chica a los pocos minutos pasó el bus que los dejaría en la estación de trenes.

- ¡_Este es el momento donde debemos correr o nos quedaremos sin tren, y el último que suba tendrá que pagar todos los gastos el sábado! _– gritó el escandaloso moreno al bajar del bus.

_- A-Akiyama espera… - _Kanata aceleró el paso para luego ponerse a correr tras el hiperquinético chico.

_- Acabo de notar algo terrible _– dijo un pensativo Ishida.

_-¿Qué cosa Yamato?_ – el nombrado la observó por unos segundos y luego agregó.

_- Primero… simplemente dime Matt _– al decir aquello rascó su nuca y estúpidamente se ruborizó -… _y segundo - _volvió a su actitud seria -_ acabo de darme cuenta de que Ryo es más escandaloso que tú, algo que pensaba era imposible -_ y sin darle tiempo de procesar lo que dijo comenzó a correr _– Hey! Apresúrate o tendrás que pagarlo todo._

- _Ya- ¡Matt! No puedes dejar que una dama pague todo. –_ finalmente también empezó a correr, olvidando el resto de la conversación. Al llegar al andén se encontraron con Kanata y Ryo, este último en el suelo.

- _¿Qué pasó Ryo? –_ preguntó Yamato.

- _Me torcí el tobillo al saltar del tercer escalón he he_ – sonrió un tanto adolorido.

- _¿No es grave?_ – Le cuestionó nuevamente al chico.

- _Pues no, pero estoy reposándolo un poco hasta que se me pase el dolor_.

- _En ese caso… me adelantaré no pienso pagar nada, vamos princesa_ – tomó el brazo de la castaña y la arrastró hasta subir al tren que en pocos minutos partiría.

- _¿Qué? Yamato eres un maldito desgraciado… Kanata ayúdame_ – dijo estirando la mano para que el aludido le ayudara a ponerse de pie, pero las cosas no fueron así.

- _Lo siento Akiyama, pero este mes tuve que gastar mi mesada en unos platillos nuevos, así que no puedo pagar nada, te espero en el tren, sé que lo podrás lograr_ – le sonrió y apresuró a subir al vagón.

_-… malditos!_ – el pitido que anunciaba el cierre de puertas comenzó a sonar, tuvo que tragar su orgullo y se arrastró como pudo hasta el tren, era el último y no lo podría perder. Encima tendría que pagar todos los gastos, eso se llama caer en su propia trampa…

Al día siguiente un resplandeciente sol se hizo presente en la ciudad de Tokyo, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para que la cara de la joven Tachikawa tuviese buen aspecto, llegó cerca de la medianoche a su casa y a parte del intento de reto que le dieron sus padres tuvo que quedarse despierta toda la noche terminando el desgraciado informe de ciencias, que para su mala suerte no tuvieron que entregar porque el profesor había caído en cama con cuarenta grados de fiebre, ¿Desde cuándo su vida estaba tan llena de mala suerte?.

El fin de semana había llegado al fin, se reunirían frente al centro comercial _Shibuya109_, poco a poco fueron llegando, y grande fue la sorpresa de Mimi al notar que quien acompañaba a Matt era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga Miyako, la cual no le había mencionado nada al respecto… ¿Quién era la que moría de celos ahora? Y para más su "pareja" estaba coja, hubiese preferido mil veces quedarse encerrada en casa antes que tener que pasar por aquella situación, eso se llama _karma, _todo por querer sacarle celos al rubio_._ Definitivamente ahora último el mundo estaba en su contra.

_- Oh! Mattie-chan ¿me puedes decir dónde consigues a estas hermosas señoritas? –_ Como siempre el tan galante de Akiyama se acercó hasta la pelimorada y se presentó con una reverencia – _Buenos días, mi nombre es Ryo Akiyama, un gusto_ – puso su mejor sonrisa matadora, estaba a punto de tomar la mano de la joven para posar un beso sobre ella, cuando la chica retiró bruscamente su mano.

_- Miyako Inoue… _– mirada amenazante – _tu galantería barata no me hace efecto_ – dicho eso el chico quedó hecho hielo y ella corrió hasta su amiga para conversar cosas de niñas.

- _Ryo ¿me puedes explicar cuál es tu definición de hermoso y señorita? Creo que no tenemos la misma opinión, traje a ésta porque era lo único "soportable" del catálogo – _Matt sólo logró ver una patada voladora que se acercaba a él y que finalmente sintió que caía sobre su estómago haciéndolo quedar sin aire.

- _Agradece que no te golpeé más abajo, pero para la próxima despídete de tu descendencia Ishida _– dijo con su mejor tono de amenaza la chica de anteojos al rubio.

- _Que bruta… ¿Tachikawa tú no eres así verdad? _– observó con miedo a la castaña.

_- Claro que no… creo… - _habló pensativa, hubo unsilencio acompañado de una mirada aterradora por parte del moreno_._

_-Hey! Chicos, perdón por la demora _– Saludó alegre el baterista de la banda.

Ya estaban todos reunidos. Kanata llegó acompañado de una chica muy guapa de cabello largo y negro con unos hermoso ojos verdosos a los cuales, obviamente, el castaño ojiazul del grupo cayó rendido y comenzó a halagarla nada más verla, pero para su desgracia la chica tenía un carácter aún más frío y antipático que el de la joven Inoue, por lo cual él sí se llevó un golpe en sus partes nobles.

- _Que vergüenza_ – susurró la castaña mientras se afirmaba la frente con su mano – _bien… ¿por qué mejor no comenzamos nuestra entretenida jornada?_ _Es un día precioso con un sol increíble, no deberíamos desperdiciarlo de esta forma_ – una radiante sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.

- _¿De qué hablas Mimi? ¿Sol increíble? En las noticias dijeron que después del mediodía caería una intensa lluvia… _

- … _es otra de tus bromas pesadas ¿verdad Matt?_ – dijo cruzándose de brazos, la ojimiel miró a su alrededor y notó que todos asentían a las palabras del chico, miró sus atuendos: una camisa de tirantes, unos shorts y sandalias… - _Akiyama! Tendrás que comprarme ropa_ – dicho eso comenzó a caminar molesta hacia dentro del centro comercial, acto seguido todos la siguieron, excepto el susodicho moreno que abrió su billetera y comenzó a sacar cuentas… al parecer este mes no podría darse grandes lujos…

Ya eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y aún no aparecían las indeseadas nubes oscuras en el cielo, habían recorrido por completo los ocho pisos del centro comercial y obviamente, como Ryo "invitaba", las chicas aprovecharon la oportunidad para renovar su closet, estaba todo el avance de temporada primavera-verano rebajado por lanzamiento hasta con un 60%, algo imperdible.

_- Mimi cuéntame, ¿De que se trata esa extraña cercanía tuya con Yamato?_ – le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente y subía y bajaba acusatoriamente sus cejas.

_- ¿Cercanía?-_ le preguntó extrañada.

_- Vamos… desde cuando que le dices "Matt"… se supone que yo era más amiga de él y nunca me ha dicho que le llame así…_ - la castaña se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

_- … pero él te invitó a ti y no a mi_ – le respondió media molesta.

_- Ya escuchaste que dijo que era su única opción… además tú viniste con Akiyama_ – le dijo al tiempo que la apuntaba con su dedo índice.

_-… era para ver si lograba sacarle celos…_

_- Pues yo creo que lo conseguiste…_ - le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

_- De qué hablas?... Miyako… si sabes algo que yo no sé, pues dímelo!_

_- No es mucho… sólo que cuando me pidió que lo acompañara y me comentó que tú vendrías con el estúpido cojo ese su rostro no parecía muy contento._

_- … ah… de seguro es porque más bien no le gustaba la idea de venir contigo…_ - habló desanimada más bien para ella, pero de igual forma la pelimorada logró escuchar su susurro.

_- Oye Tachikawa! Qué quieres decir con eso?_ – la ojimiel corrió apresuradamente hacia una de las vitrinas con el fin de escapar y despistar a su ofendida amiga.

_- Oh! Mira este vestido está hermoso!_ – y al llegar hasta un vestido con las características preferidas de la Inoue, logró su cometido y salvación.

Al salir el hambre se hizo presente en el grupo por lo que decidieron ir a comer algo para luego dirigirse al cine. Estaban por cruzar el _Scramble Kousaten_ cuando Mimi vio en una vitrina un abrigo hermoso color rosa pálido con encajes y blondas, que además estaba con un 75% de descuento, una ganga y aún no compraba un abrigo en caso de lluvia, todo decía que debía ser suyo.

- _Akiyama! Quiero ese abrigo_ – dijo apuntando la prenda - … - sin embargo no hubo respuesta del chico.

- _¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Tachikawa? Ya todos cruzaron._

- _¿eh?... ¿y tú que haces acá?_

- _pues… te vine a buscar antes de que te perdieras…_ - dijo apartando su acalorado rostro de la mirada de la chica – _vamos, antes de que el semáforo se ponga en rojo –_ Yamato comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió detrás…

_-… ¿Estás seguro de que vendrían acá? –_ habló la castaña luego de unos diez minutos que estuvieron caminando.

_- Eso dijeron, pero no los veo… - _ le respondió extrañado.

_- Wooo… místico, yo tampoco los veo _– dijo con tono sarcástico - _¿Por qué no los llamas?_

_- … Olvidé mi móvil en casa…_ - agachó su mirada avergonzado -_ ¿Por qué no llamas a Yolei?_

_- … No tengo saldo… -_ miró hacia otro lado también avergonzada - _de seguro ellos nos llaman… - "sí claro, Yolei me llamará para que no me quede a solas con Matt" _ ironizó en su mente. De pronto el cielo se oscureció y unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a caer… lo que faltaba: lluvia. Se colocaron bajo el techo de una de las tiendas esperando la llamada de sus amigos y que pasara un poco la lluvia que cada vez caía con más fuerza.

_- Hace frío_ – protestó la Tachikawa

- _Cuando llueve no hace frío…_ - sintió la mirada fulminante de la chica sobre él, se sacó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de ella.

- _¿Qué haces? Te enfermarás_ – le dijo sorprendida.

_- No me compares contigo niñita, yo no soy tan frágil como tú_ – sonrió.

A la media hora la lluvia cesó y se dirigieron al lugar del reencuentro que sería el mismo donde se habían reunido en un principio. Mientras esperaban a que los demás llegasen Matt entró nuevamente al centro comercial dejando a la castaña haciendo guardia por si llegaban los demás. Al rato salió con una bolsa en la mano y la extendió hacia ella, dudosa Mimi la tomó y abrió para ver el contenido, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que dentro estaba aquel abrigo de antes, tontamente sólo logró articular el nombre del rubio a lo cual él le respondió de manera fría de que lo hizo porque ahora si bajaría el frío y quería de vuelta su chaqueta, palabras que por supuesto molestaron a la chica.

- _Ahí tienes tu sucio e inmundo estropajo Ishida -_ le dijo fastidiada, por un momento pensó que era un regalo especial por parte de él… que ingenua.

- _Hey! No es un estropajo, me costó caro y deberías agradecerme por haberte comprado esa cosa… _- divertido por la actitud de ella giró su rostro y notó que los demás habían llegado y se dirigían hasta ellos - _Ryo que bueno que llegas, devuélveme el dinero que acabo de gastar en Mimi –_ le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro_._

- _¿Y por qué debería devolvértelo? _– lo miró incrédulo, él no tiene nada que ver con las conquistas del rubio.

- _Te recuerdo que era tu deber cargar con los gastos el día de hoy, además Mimi es "tu" chica _– dijo con cierta molestia las últimas dos palabras.

Mierda, Matt había ganado. El moreno abrió y observó con tristeza el interior de su billetera, ya casi estaba vacía, nunca más volvería a apostar con Yamato, era un aprovechado

- _ah! Y no hemos comido nada aún, yo quiero una hamburguesa, papas fritas y una bebida ¿Y tú princesa?_ – la castaña dejó sus pucheros de lados y meditó la pregunta del rubio, con tanta distracción había olvidado por completo que tenía hambre.

_- Pues…_ _lo mismo_ – respondió con una sonrisa.

Ahora sí que quedaría sin un centavo, era definitivo jamás volvería a apostar con ese estafador de Ishida. Después de que los chicos comieran se dirigieron al cine a ver alguna película de la cartelera, al final se decidieron por una de terror ya que según Miyako era el mejor tipo de película para una cita, y definitivamente lo fue, Ryo y Kanata fueron los que más disfrutaron, ya que Mimi y Nataly, se abrazaban a cada segundo a sus parejas, reacciones que al rubio obviamente molestaban, más que nada por el hecho de que la castaña estuviese tan cerca del pervertido de Akiyama, y bueno también por que no era muy agradable tener los chillidos de Yolei rompiéndole los tímpanos y los brazos de la misma cortando la circulación del de él ¿Cómo es que lo hacía Ken para soportarla?.

A la siguiente semana ya estaba todo listo para la presentación, El tan esperado día había llegado, ya tan sólo faltaban cinco minutos más y saldrían a escena, los nervios carcomían más a la castaña y a la pelimorada que a los mismos chicos, por su parte ellos se encontraban tranquilos, no confiados, pero sí tenían fe en que les saldría perfecto. El presentador los anunció y un suave humo cubrió el escenario, con el sonido de las baquetas dieron comienzo a su mini concierto.

Las luces hacían un juego perfecto con los ritmos de las canciones, y dejaba ver sólo la silueta de los tres chicos, a momentos se dejaban ver sus rostros los cuales transmitían perfectamente los sentimientos que se hacían ver en cada canción, los solos de guitarra, de bajo, el termino de las canciones por parte de la batería y a todo esto se sumaba el público, que saltaba, bailaba y coreaba las ya conocidas canciones de la banda que solía tocar allí, los gritos desesperados de las chicas, declaraciones como "_Yama dame un hijo_", "_Ryo-kun hazme tuya_", "_Kanata-san te amo_", "_Están más buenos que el pan con chancho_", etc… inundaban el lugar, Y sin duda se apreciaba notablemente la mejora en la que tanto habían trabajado y por supuesto logrado para esta ocasión tan especial. Al final de la presentación el público quedó eufórico y pedían más, sin embargo el tiempo no permitió cumplir sus deseos.

_- Felicitaciones chicos! Lo hicieron increíble con esto tienen yo creo que a lo menos un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de ganar_ – Les alagaba Yolei mientras los estrujaba en un efusivo abrazo de oso a los tres.

- _Es cierto tocaron increíble_ – dijo Ken con su siempre tono calmado y sincero.

- _Es verdad! Tocaron como nunca antes –_ les hizo saber la Tachikawa.

_- Sólo nos escuchaste tocar una vez antes de esta._

_- Siempre queriendo arruinar los mejores momentos ¿verdad?... Ya no molestes "Mattie" _– le dijo, poniendo un molesto tono a la última palabra y sacando su grosera lengua como siempre – _Si no me quieres escuchar simplemente no lo hagas_ – luego de eso continuó con su discurso de felicidades hacia ellos.

Pasó la noche, eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada y en un par de minutos más anunciarían a la banda ganadora que se llevaría el espectacular premio de un contrato con una de las mejores disqueras Indies de Tokyo. Y a pesar de que al final de su presentación estaban más o menos listos para aceptar su premio, la banda siguiente les hizo dudar sobre aquello. Y así era, la cosa estaba muy reñida entre ambas bandas, pero finalmente se eligió a un ganador.

- _Sin duda esta ha sido una de las mejores noches que se ha vivido en este lugar –_ decía el dueño del local _– a la mayoría de estas bandas las conozco hace años y me hace muy feliz saber que una de ellas tendrá la suerte de cumplir su sueño, comenzando esta noche y en este lugar_ – seguía hablando muy emocionadamente hasta que pasó el micrófono a su amigo, que era el dueño de la disquera, y que daría a conocer el nombre del grupo ganador de la noche.

- _Como bien dijo Akito, esta noche ha sido increíble, me asombra saber que existen músicos tan buenos y que lamentablemente estén escondidos del mundo, me gustaría en un futuro poder entregar más oportunidades como estas y que todos pudiesen lograr sus sueños. Pero esta noche sólo hay un ganador… la banda que ha ganado un contrato con "Indie Tokyo World Records" es… _- el redoble de tambores acompañó el ambiente hasta que se anunció el nombre del ganador - …_ Baka-Baka Sound! – _los aplausos y gritos por milésima vez ahogaron el lugar, declarando la aceptación de la decisión.

Por supuesto a no todos les calló bien la noticia, _Teenage Wolves _estaban decepcionados, al final tanto esfuerzo se fue por la borda en un segundo. Estúpidos _Baka-Baka Sound_.

- … - el silencio era incómodo por lo que la ojimiel decidió tomar la palabra y alentarlos un poco – _Chicos… no siempre se gana, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo merezcan o que todo el esfuerzo no valió la pena…_ - pausó un momento para pensar bien lo que diría a continuación – _de igual forma pienso que debemos celebrar, no es el fin del mundo, ni tampoco se puede decir que es el fin de un ciclo, es simplemente el fin de una lección más de vida, la cual es que no siempre se ganará. De seguro en un futuro tendrán mejores posibilidades que pertenecer a una pobretucha disquera Indie_ – su infaltable sonrisa contagió al resto, logrando su cometido.

- _Bien, entonces_ – se animó a hablar también Ryo – _vamos por aquella fiesta descontrolada que nos habías prometido._

_- Hey! Yo nunca hablé de "fiesta descontrolada", sólo les había dicho que les prepararía una pequeña celebración por su triunfo… que creo que deberemos cambiar por "Celebración del mejor concierto que han dado en su vida"_

_- Lo que sea! _– Yamato levantó sus brazos, se puso de pié y su guitarra al hombro - _Vamos que tengo hambre, necesito reponer energías con una buena comida, ah! Y también tendrás que prestarme tu cama para poder darle el merecido descanso a mi agotado y hermoso cuerpo – _le dijo a la castaña desordenando como siempre sus cabellos.

Al llegar a la casa de Mimi, los señores Tachikawa los esperaban con globos por todos lados, serpentinas, y más adornos, una mesa repleta de comida y en el centro de ésta un pastel gigante con la frase _"Felicidades Teenage Wolves"_, se veía exquisito. Todos tomaron asiento y relataron la noche a los dueños de casa, los cuales tenían una expresión para cada momento que escuchaban. A pesar de la derrota el ambiente estaba lleno de alegría.

_- Oye… ¿Qué tiene este pastel?_ – preguntó Matt extrañado por el sabor.

_- Oh! Es mi nuevo invento_ – aclaró la madre de la chica… "_invento"_, de pronto la mente de todos entró en alerta ¿Qué extrañas cosas estarán comiendo? Porque en realidad nada sabía normal – _es un pastel de manjar con crema de chocolate, chips de ají rojo del monte Fuji y pimentón verde a las brasas. (N/A: __**(?)**__)_

Al escuchar lo que estaba comiendo les entraron una ganas tremendas de vomitar, pero sinceramente no sabía para nada mal, es más, a Matt le recordaba a esas galletas de _choco-merkén_ que tanto le gustaban, observó como la castaña comía animadamente de su trozo de pastel ¿No era ella la que decía que no sabía cómo alguien podía comer chocolate picante? Esto no era tan distinto… definitivamente hijita de papi y mami.

- _Pensé que encontraba asquerosa esta clase de mezclas señorita_ – la molestó.

- _¿De qué hablas?_ – le preguntó sin comprender – _El pimentón verde a las brasas es lo mejor arregla hasta la peor comida del mundo, es el manjar más delicioso que puede existir._

- … - Esta chica era extraña, pero aun así… _le gustaba_, al igual que aquel pastel que, después de haber mirado a Mimi, tenía un sabor más dulce y rico que antes_._

_**Fin Flash back** -_

_..._

Y eso fue el segundo capítulo, sí para esta basura los hice esperar tanto :D xDDD ! espero que les haya gustado, aunque no lo crean está hecho con mucho amor *-*

Las cosas avanzan a paso de tortuga, pero pero calma o.ó ... ya se pondrán violentas, apasionadas, dolorosas, desastrosas... ok, dejémoslo hasta ahí xd

Mi cabeza está seca x_x ... ni siquiera sé que comentar Dx ! pero pero les puedo asegurar que no tendrán que esperar tanto por el próximo capítulos... esta vez de seguro sólo serán un par de meses :D ... xDDD ... recen, con harta fe recen para que mi muso inspirador (sí, nah de musas, yo tengo un muso bien macho que me inspira :$ ! xD) pase pronto por mi imaginación y me haga escribir hasta que se me rompa el teclado :D

Saludos, besitos, abrazos y demases muestras de cariño y afecto *3* ! Espero sus reviews llenos de amor, tomatazos, amenazas... etc, con un profundo mensaje de crítica constructiva :D. Amor por montones para todooos *-*


End file.
